


In This House We Ship McReyes

by scumpoet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ana and Jack show up too, Anal Sex, Blackwatch, Gay, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rope Bondage, gay shit, golden era, we just jump right into the smut okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumpoet/pseuds/scumpoet
Summary: Gabriel Reyes wakes up with a hangover and many regrets. Most of which include a dashing cowboy and drunken mistakes. Chapter one of ?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, McReyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Good Morning, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3, longtime reader. I have a lot of feelings about Overwatch characters. Expect hot smut, starting now.

“Holy shit...” Gabriel said to himself in the mirror, “What the fuck did you get yourself into, idiot?”

A hangover raged in his head. Every time his eyes closed, the world felt like it was spinning. There was something else lingering in the back of his mind. Visions of last night, blurry and heated. McCree, a bottle of booze, and a few mistakes. Actually, quite a lot of those.

Gabriel could picture the flush of Jesse’s skin, bound by rope. His cum leaking from Jesse’s wet hole. How he trembled from overstimulation, cock twitching. And just how much Gabriel loved it, how much he wanted to fuck Jesse endlessly. 

It started out when the cowboy came to his office last night. Of course Gabriel was still working tirelessly. “Hey, boss. You any good with knots?” Jesse asked. Reyes looked up and replied, “Why don’t you ask Morrison? Everyone knows he was a Boy Scout.” McCree laughed, smirking he said, “Don’t do me like that now, ya hear. You know he hates my guts.” Gabriel couldn’t deny that, when he rescued the ingrate from Deadlock and offered him the job Jack had been furious. He got his ass chewed out for days after that.

Jesse said, “Look I’m trynna make a lasso.” Reyes couldn’t help but smile, before he could roast Jesse endlessly, McCree continued, “Now don’t even start okay? I brought some rope and I thought you could teach me some knots. Might even come handy on a mission sometime, ya know?” Opening his bag, he pulled out a length of rope and a glass bottle. Placing it on Reyes’s desk, he read the label. “Jack Daniels, your favorite.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised, “Now you have my attention, kid,” he said reaching for two glasses. “Guess I can show you a few knots I know.” 

His stomach lurched, thinking about how the two of them drank the whole thing. Except, he had no more time before he had to get ready to brief Overwatch on Blackwatch’s next mission. Jack was going to be so pissed. For a moment Gabriel considered faking his own death just so he didn’t have to deal with this shit today. Ever diligent, he grumbled and got into the shower. 

Gabriel threw on his clothes. Looking in the mirror, his shirt was covered in cum. “Fuck” he growled, taking the shirt off and finding a fresh one his closet. He remembered Jesse cumming on his shirt, moaning pretty sounds. He remembered the feeling of being inside of him. Hot and wet and pleading. He remembered thrusting into McCree’s thick hairy ass. Dios Mio, what he wouldn’t give to forget how good it felt.

Looking at the clock, Reyes realized he was going to be late if he didn’t leave now. “Ugh... fuck me,” he said under his breath. Quickly, he reached into the refrigerator. Grabbing a can of cold brew, he rushed out the door. 

Ana Amari was waiting outside the meeting room. Looking up, the sniper laid eyes on him. “Wow, Reyes. Long night? You look like shit.” He grimaced, “Keen as ever, Ana. Let’s get this over with.” Ana’s looked suspiciously at him up and down. “Well, it’s your mission. Your crew and their lives on the line.” Gabriel gave her an angry look, “Save it for your Commander, Captain.” Ana sighed and pushed the door open, taking her seat. Jack Morrison, Commander of Overwatch, was already seated at the head of the table. Shuffling his papers, he said “Glad you could make it, Commander Reyes.” With his stern blue eyes and pointed tone, Gabriel could tell that this was going to be a very long morning.


	2. Black(out)watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who even remembers what happened last night? It’s coming back to Gabriel in flashes, hot flashes that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Write nice things and leave me kudos! Tell me what you like or want to see more of in the next chapters.

Gabriel tried to stay focused while his morning meeting went long. Already it had been two hours, explaining Blackwatch’s new mission in detail. Not only did he have to convince Morrison and the Overwatch Board of Directors of their ability to execute the plan, but he had to bargain for the resources their team required. This has been becoming increasingly difficult as Overwatch’s funding had been cut. Reyes had to fight the Board to keep Blackwatch operating every fiscal quarter.

“Alright, everyone. I think that covers everything in this meeting. Reyes, submit that expense report to me by the end of the day. Dismissed.” said Commander Morrison. As everyone began to exit the room, he motioned for Ana and Gabriel to wait. Once the door was shut, the three soldiers were alone again. “What is wrong with you?” asked Morrison. “This was supposed to be an open and shut budget negotiation. You were totally off your game, and we had to ask for less because of it.”

Gabriel’s shoulders were tense, brow furrowed, brown eyes angry. This wasn’t the first time Jack had blamed him for Overwatch’s faults, and it certainly won’t be the last. Most times, he would shrug it off, understanding that Commander Morrison’s position came with the added stress of diplomatic dick measuring contests. Not today though. Gabriel said, “It’s not my fault that those greedy fuckers think our lives are worthless. And it’s your job to advocate for the people who work for us.” He stood abruptly, “Now if you’re done, I’ve got an expense report to fill out.” Furiously, he headed for the door. Behind him came the sound of Jack sighing and Ana’s “Tch,” then the swoosh of the door sliding shut. 

Swiping his security card over the sensor, Reyes entered his office. “Athena,” he said, “Clear my schedule for the next two hours. Set status to unavailable.” A female robot voice responded, “Understood. Schedule cleared. You have received 13 messages while you’ve been away.” Gabriel groaned, speaking to anyone right now is probably the last thing he wanted to do. Looking on the desk he saw the empty whiskey bottle, laying on its side. Underneath sat a length of rope, tangled and shoved aside. 

The previous night came rushing back. Hot and heavy, smelling of sweat and booze. How McCree’s body felt beneath him, tied up and tender. Hands in his hair, pulling harshly. Jesse’s moans of pleasure as Gabriel sunk deep into his ass. Laying on his back on the desk, McCree was bound. Hands tied behind his head, rope around his chest in an intricate pattern. Legs splayed open, pliant and needy. Gabriel was trying to make it last as long as possible. Stroking the cowboys cock earned him a heated moan. “You like this Jesse? Begging for my dick? Getting fucked raw by your commanding officer?” Gabriel loved to talk dirty, seeing the way it lit up Jesse’s eyes. “Yessir” he responded quickly, “please... fuck me harder, Commander.” How could Gabriel deny such enthusiastic obedience?

“Message from Captain Amari at 11:41 am,” Athena continued. Ana’s voice sounded over the speaker, “Reyes what the hell was that? You idiot men and constant bickering, sometimes you two sound like an old married couple, I swear I ought to-” Gabriel grumbled, “Skip message, mark as read.” With his head on his desk and he tried desperately to forget about the past 24 hours. No such luck, “New message from Blackwatch Agent Jesse McCree,” stated Athena. Startled, Gabe said “Athena, please pause and send it to my inbox. I can’t deal with this shit right now.” The robot voice responded, “Understood, Commander.”


	3. Facing the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick montage of Gabriel Reyes typing on his hover tablet and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to will his hangover away, he gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment in my horny saga. Please let me know what you think or any advice! Lately all I can think about is gay sex lmao what’s new right?

Several hours passed very slowly as Gabriel finalized Blackwatch’s expense reports. He was a click away from submitting them to Commander Morrison when Athena chimed, “Agent McCree is waiting outside. Shall I let him in?” Grimacing, Reyes accepted that he could not ignore the gun slinger any longer, he replied, “Yes, Athena.” The door beeped and slid open, there stood Jesse McCree. 

Sauntering into the office, smirk on his handsome face, Jesse said “Howdy, Commander Reyes! I hadn’t heard from ya today, wanted to check in make sure you were feeling okay.” Wearing his classic black cowboy hat, cape, boots with the spurs, and the tightest pants Gabriel had seen in years, he took a seat. “Wanna let me know what’s with the cold shoulder, jefe?” he asked.

At first Gabriel didn’t know how to respond. The intelligent part of his brain was saying “end this now.” While a smaller, stupider, and louder part said “Fuck him now.” Something in the cowboys eyes was intoxicating, like just being in his presence made Gabriel’s mind short circuit. Letting out a sigh, he said “Good evening, Agent McCree. Long night and an even longer meeting. Had a raging hangover the entire time.” 

McCree shifted, “I’m sorry to hear bout that. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to relieve your stress...” He rose from his seat, leaning over the desk to cup Reyes’s face, “Anyway I take your mind off things, sir?” he whispered in his ear. Looking into his eyes with lust, faces inches apart. Gabriel looked away, “This can’t keep happeni-“ he was interrupted with a kiss from Jesse. Soft lips pulled away and said “Sometimes, ya get caught up in your head. Bout what’s right and wrong and who’s gonna care or get pissed. Right now, I’m offering you break from thinking. Let me take care of ya, darling.” 

Usually Gabriel Reyes is a very disciplined person. He did everything to the letter, never making rash decisions. To survive this long as a soldier in the Omnic Crisis, it’s duty or die. However, at this moment his steel heart decided to give into the warm touch of his favorite cowboy. Looking into McCrees pleading eyes, “Get over here,” he said breathily. 

McCree rushed around the desk to lean down and captured Gabriel’s lips in a passionate kiss. Hands ran up his chest, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Jesse kissed a trail of hickies down his Commanders neck, stopping to tease his nipples. Reaching down, Gabriel unzipped his black pants, he grabbed Jesse’s cowboy hat and sat it on his desk. Running his hands through his subordinates brown locks, they locked eyes while McCree leaned down further. Already half hard, Jesse stroked him through his red underwear. Pulling his cock out, Jesse wet his lips excitedly. Without looking away, he said “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Been thinking bout what I’d like to do to ya.” Licking the head of Gabriel’s cock, he set to work. “Actions speak louder than words, McCree. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” said Gabriel heatedly.


	4. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some dick sucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a sec. shit is crazy. Here’s some horny shit to help cope. Black Lives Matter

Normally Gabriel couldn’t get Jesse McCree to shut up on a good day, however a mouthful of cock rendered him speechless. The only sounds in the office were Gabriel’s rapid breathing and greedy slurps coming from below his desk. Gripping McCree’s hair tighter, he began to set a rhythm as he fucked into the cowboys wet mouth. Jesse’s brown eyes stared up at his commanding officer, watering slightly as he reached the base of Gabriel’s dick. Always an overachiever, McCree sucked greedily, trying to elicit more moans and praise. He choked himself with the cock and spit on the head only to take it even deeper. Gabriel was impressed by his apparent lack of gag reflex and determination, moaning “Yes, just like that.” He liked it sloppy, watching the flush radiate across McCrees skin. Pulling off, Jesse gasped for breath, a single tear slid out of the corner of his eye. Then he swiped his tongue across the underside of Gabriel’s cock. His hand began to stroke the hot length, nuzzling his face against Gabriel’s thigh he said, “Mmhm... I’ve wanted this ever since ya roughed me up in the Deadlock raid. I was surprised you didn’t notice how hard I was.” Reyes smirked from above, “Who said I didn’t notice? I’m a professional, it’s my job to be observant of my marks.” Hearing that made Jesse blush. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you like it when I’ve got you pinned on the mat, either,” Gabriel teased, “Now, get back to work.” McCree was eager to oblige. Breathless and glassy eyed, he reached up and took Gabriel’s cock in his hand. Mouth parting slightly, he wet his lips and sucked on the tip. Fingers tracing the scars marring Gabriel’s thighs, McCree wondered how many battles this man had faced. A strong hand tugged his chestnut brown hair, bringing Jesse back down to earth. Focusing on a fast rhythm, he worked Gabriel’s hard cock. Earning deep rumbling moans, “Fuck yes, Jesse.” Gasping, the grip on his hair tightened. Warm cum filled McCree’s wet mouth, swallowing it greedily and sucking it clean.

Gabriel was still breathless from his orgasm. Reaching down he helped Jesse to his feet. He bit McCree’s bottom lip, feeling the cowboys erection through his pants. “You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward for your service.” Jesse eyes lit up, blush deepening, moaning and leaning into Gabriel’s hand, “hah... Yessir, thank you, sir.” Standing tall, Gabriel pushed McCree against his desk and pulled his pants and underwear down. He rubbed his hands over the gunslingers thick thighs, squeezing gently. “Get on the desk,” said Gabriel. Without a moment to waste, McCree obliged. His cock was fully erect and leaking from the tip. In his eyes was excitement and lust, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed the head of Jesse’s dick tasting the pre-cum gathered there. Swirling his tongue around the crown, he wanted to take his time and relish the moment. His life was filled with urgency, chaos, and destruction. Pleasure is never a priority and hard to come by these days. Gripping McCree’s strong thighs, he began to suck the cowboys cock. Bobbing his head to a steady rhythm and making eye contact he worked to suck the ever living soul out of Jesse McCree. In return, heated moans came from above. Legs twitching as Gabriel began to move faster. “Oh my good God in heaVEN...” McCree said between breaths, “I’m not gonna last long if you keep working me like that, partner.” Reyes smirked, watching as Jesse bucked his hips and sweat clung to his skin. Seeing him worked up and about to burst lit a fire deep in his belly. Taking his cock as deep as he could, Gabriel nuzzled into his pelvis feeling the soft brown hairs there. Hand reaching up he grabbed the cock and began to jerk it while sucking on the tip. “Oh-h yes, darlin! Right there,” Jesse gasped, his hand reaching to grab Gabriel’s head. Stroking faster he said, “Cum on my face, Jesse. Now.” McCrees body twitched, muscles clenched, gasping for air, and soon a thick white rope of warm cum landed on his face. Squeezing the last drops from Jesse’s cock into his mouth, Gabriel licked his lips. Standing up once again, he pressed their lips together. Leaning into the kiss, McCree wrapped his arms around his Commander. Tender touches lingered on their hot skin. Grabbing a tissue Gabriel wiped the cum from his face, “Report in tomorrow early at the gym. Meet me there for sparring practice, it’s mandatory. You’re dismissed.” Pulling his pants up and placing his hat back on his head, McCree said, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, boss. I’ll see you bright and early.” Winking, he sauntered out of Reyes’s office, leaving him alone once again.


End file.
